


Calaveritas

by youkosaiyo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Other, Tradicion mexicana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunas calaveritas literarias sobre los personajes de Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calaveritas

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Sherlock Holmes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la serie “Sherlock” pertenece a la BBC. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.  
Personajes:  
Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Comedia, rima.  
Resumen: Calaveritas mexicanas con nuestros adorables personajes favoritos.

 

Beta: Lily Black Watson.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Calaveritas

 

Sherlock Holmes, gran detective consultor,   
Enojada a la Parca ha dejado, ya que nuevamente la ha burlado.  
Me la has de pagar, mortal escurridizo, te he de llevar,  
De mí, nadie se puede burlar.

 

….

 

Ansiosa la Catrina estaba,  
El especial de Sherlock ya anunció,  
Pero de la nueva temporada,  
Ni por asomo llegaba.  
Enojada la Huesuda a Morffat en Inglaterra visitó.  
Más de tres capítulos quiero yo,  
De lo contrario, a la morgue, en un tris te mandaré.

Estaba Morffat en el cementerio,  
Con el gran Doyle, sus ideas intercambiando.  
La Catrina berrinchuda,  
Su coraje con Mezcal acompañaba.

 

…

 

Ahí viene la Parca engalanada,   
Pues Moriarty al teatro la ha invitado,  
A ver si con eso, a la tierra de los vivos,  
Le permite regresar.  
Pero la Catrina ni hoy, ni mañana,  
La podrá engañar.

 

….

 

Mycroft en su oficina muy duro trabajaba,  
A ver qué país en problemas enredaba.  
La Catrina, su puerta de una patada derribó.  
A ver, carbón, tu gata yo no soy,  
Deja de mandarme gente sin razón,  
O mi furia conocerás.  
Y como es Mycroft de quien hablamos,  
De la Huesuda no se asustó,  
Enojando a la Parca, que de una patada,  
A la tumba mandó.

 

…

 

John no acepta su amor por Sherlock,  
La Parca entrometida,  
Como escarmiento a sus mentiras,  
Derechito al Más allá, mandó.

 

…

 

Scotland Yard está de luto,  
Lestrade ya expiró,  
La Huesuda le tenía ganas,  
Pues él mucho trabajó,  
A Sherlock sobre todo ayudó,  
Por eso la Parca ahora la tiene  
De portero en el Panteón.

 

…

 

La señora Hudson ya murió,  
Ya la llevan a sepultar,  
La Parca maldita,  
A la buena anciana,  
A la tumba se llevó,  
Pues del Johnlock, la Parca es fanática,  
Por eso pasan horas platicando.

 

…

 

Espero que les guste mis intentos de Calaveritas y feliz día de Muertos n_n


End file.
